La Joven y la Semilla
by delta2007
Summary: Una hermosa historia acerca de una bella joven honesta que logro conquistar el corazon de su amor, un Naruhina basado en un antiguo cuento chino.


**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…**

**Me base en esta historia en un cuento oriental muy antiguo, y en cuanto lo termine me vino a la mente Hinata, así que la adapte para Naruto.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**La joven y la semilla**

El reino de Konoha era uno de los más poderosos y prósperos de los alrededores, su gente era fiel a sus gobernantes al grado de poder dar la vida por ellos.

Rodeado de hermosos bosques y protegido por enormes montañas, era un sitio hermoso y tranquilo para vivir, los hombres orgullosos trabajaban día a día en Pro de su rey, siempre en el campo, o en alguna otra arte. Las Mujeres felices bordaban o realizaban trabajos delicados que solo ellas podían hacer con el mismo propósito.

La razón de ello y mas que sencilla que sus gobernantes eran justos y amables con su pueblo, siempre al pendiente para que no pasaran hambre, ni carencia alguna.

Minato y Kushina Namikaze eran los gobernantes tan amados de su pueblo, siempre fieles a sus principios impartían sus creencias logrando crear un lazo muy fuerte no solo con su reino, si no también con los reyes de otros reinos.

Y su hijo no podría ser la excepción, el mayor orgullo de ellos.

En vista de que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad muy pronto debería tomar con ello el control del reino, era tiempo de que se casara.

Creyendo en su hijo permitieron que el mismo eligiera a la próxima reina.

El joven hizo un anuncio a su reino y los reinos vecinos, invitando a cualquier doncella en edad de casarse para realizar una prueba y convertirse en su reina.

La noticia corrió como el viento, y muy pronto comenzaron a llegar princesas de otros reinos esperando tener la oportunidad de ser la afortunada elegida.

Dentro de su reino no fue la excepción, muchas jóvenes esperaban tener la misma suerte de ser elegidas.

Dentro de una familia del reino de Konoha, una hermosa joven recibía con mucha felicidad la noticia de su rey, la joven de largos cabellos negros que al exponerse a la luz le daban un brillo azul muy hermoso, la piel pálida le resaltaba aun mas esa belleza cautivadora que poseía.

Decidida a participar notifico a su familia esperando tener su apoyo, pero no fue así.

-Muchas hermosas princesas estarán en el palacio y tu siendo una simple joven no estarás a su altura.

Tristeza había en su corazón, era cierto ella no era un princesa y no tenia los vestidos que seguramente ellas portarían.

- Pero… aun así, aun si se que no podré ser la ganadora, aun deseo solo poder verlo de cerca ya que esta será la única oportunidad de ver al príncipe, ya que siempre lo he amado de lejos.

Y era cierto la joven desde que le conoció de lejos, se enamoro perdidamente de el, el rubio cabello rebelde que poseía, sus ojos tan azules, penetrantes y hermosos, su piel bronceada, pero sobre todo aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado era lo que mas amaba de el.

El príncipe era amable con todo mundo, no distinguía clases y compartía su alegría con todos.

Como no podría intentar acercarse a el, aun que fuera una sola vez.

Así que se presento en el reino aun en contra de las opiniones de su familia.

Solo con verlo, estar cerca de el lo mas posible – sus deseos mas profundos.

El palacio estaba de fiesta, hermosas jóvenes de muchas regiones estaban presentes, y en efecto la belleza que cada una poseía era para dudar mucho en la elección.

Hinata la joven pudo ver la diferencia que había entre las princesas y ella, su belleza, los hermosos vestidos que llevaban, además de la educación que seguramente tenían.

El príncipe dio las gracias por las jóvenes que ahora estaban frente a el, y esperaba que la joven mas adecuada pudiera pasar la prueba que el había elegido para su esposa.

- A cada joven se le dio una semilla, plántenla, dentro de seis meses deberán regresar y aquella que presente la flor más bella será elegida para ser mi esposa. – El príncipe había dado sus indicaciones.

Muy rara propuesta pensaron muchas jóvenes, pero acataron de inmediato la orden.

Todas partieron de regreso a sus hogares, para comenzar de inmediato con la petición y regresar en el tiempo establecido.

Hinata no sabía nada de jardinería, pero decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo para al menos volver a ver a su adorado príncipe.

Planto la semilla en una maseta, y comenzó a cuidarla.

Día a día, la regaba, le colocaba al sol, cuidaba el minino detalle para que esta pudiera florecer.

Pero el tiempo paso y los seis meses llegaron muy pronto.

La joven estaba muy triste no había podido hacer florecer su semilla.

Había perdido la prueba.

Pero en un último intento decidió presentarse así con su maceta sin flor, para ver una ultima vez a su príncipe.

Las hermosas princesas se habían presentado y todas ellas llevaban hermosas flores de donde elegir.

El príncipe Naruto miro todas las masetas de cada joven, examinado con mucho cuidado, pero le llamo la atención la joven que llevaba solo una maceta sin flor.

- Y tu flor jovencita –

Hinata sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo por la presencia tan cercana del príncipe, pero al escuchar la pregunta su corazón se lleno de tristeza.

- No pude hacerla florecer – tristemente y con la cabeza agachada respondía.

El príncipe sonrío felizmente.

-¡Bien ¡la prueba ha terminado y ya he hecho mi elección.

Esta joven será la que se convierta en mi reina.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados.

Hinata levantaba el rostro impresionada – acaso esto es cierto- a dicho que yo he sido la ganadora-

Al ver los rostros de molestia y asombro el príncipe continúo.

A todas las jóvenes se les dio una semilla, pero era imposible que floreciera ya que eran semillas estériles.

Esta joven ha sido la más Honesta de todas ya que se ha presentado sin ningún truco para ganar esta competencia.

Asombro y vergüenza había por todos los rostros de las jóvenes.

Hinata cayo al piso llorando de alegría, su honestidad había sido la clave para ganar la prueba.

El príncipe extendió su mano ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Entonces jovencita, serias mi reina para toda la eternidad.

El ahora la miraba, le sonreía, la sonrisa que tanto amaba ahora era solo para ella.

Ella con alegría toma la mano del príncipe y afirma con su cabeza.

Muy pronto se llevo a cabo la boda.

La joven vivió felizmente al lado de su amor hasta el final de sus días mientras su historia se propagaba por todas las regiones, aclamando su amor y honestidad que había demostrado.

.


End file.
